Ironclad
by Orange-Green
Summary: Set in Midieval times, Santana is a ruler of a nation being invaded by an enemy army and calls on a neighboring country to aid her, led by Brittany, captain of the army. Brittana with a brief Quitt mention.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Medieval type story. Santana Lopez is Princess of the European Nations and threatened by an invading barbaric army. She calls on neighboring nations to help fight off the invaders. One such nation is that of the Danes, led by Brittany Pierce, captain of Danish army and barbaric in their own rights. This is their story. And absolutely nothing about this story is in any way accurate historically, I made it all up. Just like I don't own anything.

This is as AU as anything I've ever seen. And it's certainly not like anything I've ever written before. So AU, they probably are not even recognizable as the same Glee characters lol. And yes, I know I'm supposed to working on Sins of the Father but this was begging to be written before I could concentrate lol. I am still writing the other story, I just hit a snag and had to step away but I'm still working! This was so ridiculously long I split it into two parts. Oh, and I am as American as they come, in fact I what you might call "Southern" so this was fun to pretend to write out with a Brittish accent in my head lol. The title comes from the movie I watched with my brother that got this whole idea stuck in my head.

Ironclad

In the year 1489 A.D. Santana Lopez was the soon to be crowned ruler of the European Nations. Her father before her ruled with an iron fist and demanded loyalty through any means necessary, even fear and torture. He was growing older and knew his time was coming to an end. The young Santana had vowed to be a fair and just sovereign after seeing the sufferings of her people under her father. She was seen as a savior who would bring peace and equality to the troubled citizens under her reign, whenever that day would come.

Her father was a cruel tyrant and she longed for the day she could right his wrongs but an impending crisis became her biggest concern. The country was under attack as a bordering nation sought the opportunity to overthrow her aging father before Santana had the opportunity to take the throne. This massive army swept through the outskirts of her territory, conquering and butchering those who resisted. This barbaric army of the Romanians was seemingly unstoppable, already claiming much of the outlying territory.

And so, Santana Lopez found herself reaching out to neighboring nations to aid in her defense as her father was too ill to mount the opposition. Her advisors were split as to a certain tribe she sought to recruit. The Danes were heralded as being as ruthless as those who sought to overthrow her. The council felt they could not be trusted but Santana was determined, the Danes would know best how to defeat the Romanians and would be a formidable ally.

"Your Highness, are you certain you want to involve the Danes? They are no better than the Romanians. Let them into our lands and they shall surely gut us in our sleep!"

Santana Lopez rubbed her brow wearily. She had heard the same arguments and exclamations for days but she was convinced, the Danes could prove to be valuable. She glanced up at the latest council member to voice his opinion. The man continued before she could respond.

"Have you not heard of the Battle of Kent?" He exclaimed. "They strung our dead up from trees and dismembered them in one of the bloodiest battles in our nation's history! They are Godless heathens!"

Santana sighed. "That was years ago, was it not?" At the balding man's tentative nod, she continued. "And they were defending their own land from our nation's invasion. In which they were successful and have remained their own sovereign nation all this time. We would do well to have such an ally. Besides, it is pointless to bicker; the Danish emissary is due to arrive within days. And with a small contingent of warriors to aid us. So I do not wish to hear any more on the matter. The Danes will aid us in defending our nation from the Romanians…if we may only be so lucky. Pray that we are."

With that, Santana dismissed the council and retired to her own tents to be alone with her troubled thoughts. Her attendant, Rachel, was waiting for her. Rachel was a slave girl rescued from a troupe of gypsies and Santana considered her more a friend than servant.

"You are troubled." Rachel said softly as Santana paced in her quarters.

Santana nodded slightly. With a sigh, she raised her arms and beckoned Rachel closer to help unfasten her armor. The small brunette quickly set about unfastening the metal breastplate from the Princess's frame, also untying the shoulder and arm guards as well.

"More trouble with the council?" Rachel bravely continued. "Do they not understand you are simply attempting to protect your people and lands the best way possible? They are fools to question you. If you feel you can trust the Danes, then they surely will be a great asset. I've heard their neighbors the Swedes have joined the Romanians. They must realize they will be next to be conquered? It would be foolish of them not to join you my lady."

Santana smiled slightly as Rachel helped ease her out of her constricting armor. "Your knowledge of current events is to be commended. But try not to believe all you hear. There has been no confirmation that the Swedes have joined the Romanians. Let us hope they have not. But as far as the Danes go, you are correct. We will need them, of that I am certain."

Rachel tried to smile in encouragement but was quickly dismissed. Santana simply perched herself at her desk to begin reviewing reports from her scouts regarding the enemy's location.

xxxx

A few days later, Santana found herself standing among the dramatic cliffs and seascape of her homeland. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the massive ships of the Danes not far away from the shoreline. Long and sleek rowboats were swiftly making their way from the ships toward the shore and Santana steeled her nerves before making her way down the cliffs to greet her guests. She watched as the waves crashed against the rocks but the rowboats skimmed the surface with no difficulty.

Santana squared her shoulders and approached the first boat to make landfall. She saw a tall blonde woman step onto the sand, followed closely by another blonde woman, shorter but no less impressive.

The taller of the two women was clearly the leader. Santana eyed her cautiously as she stepped closer. The woman had long blonde hair, pulled high on her head to give the impression of a Mohawk but with long thin braids with feathers entwined trailing over her shoulders. She was dressed in a leather tunic with tight trousers covered by knee high boots lined with fur. Her cloak was flowing but across her shoulders was also a thick lined fur. In her hand was a large double edged battle ax and a short sword on her hip.

As Santana drew closer, the thick black makeup surrounding the woman's eyes was seen to be deceitful as sparkling blue shone through. Santana approached, head held high.

"You are most welcome here. I am Princess Santana Lopez, Heir Apparent of Great Britain, France, and Spain. On behalf of my father, the King, I welcome you and thank you for your assistance."

The shorter blonde, just a step behind the leader, smirked and said something in their native tongue, causing the tall leader to smirk as well. Santana's gaze narrowed on the shorter woman, wondering if she would be trouble. She was similarly dressed, only without the impressive fur cloak. Her leather tunic was short and exposed her midriff but she wore the same knee high fur lined boots. Her hair was shorter than her leader, an almost choppy cut but her eyes were lined with the same heavy black makeup.

The taller blonde caught Santana's questioning gaze and smiled slightly before addressing the brunette. Santana couldn't help but feel her blood chill slightly at the less than friendly smile.

"I am Brittany Pierce of the Sylvester clan. I am the captain of this army sent by our Chief to aid you in this invasion. Chief Sylvester thought it advantageous of us to aid you, lest we be the next to be invaded."

Santana nodded but the tall blonde continued before she could speak. "This is my second in command, Quinn Fabray. Do not be offended by her, she merely mentioned you are of slight stature for a ruler. But all of you Europeans are small are you not?"

Santana grit her teeth and cast a glare toward the shorter blonde who continued to smirk. "As I said, you are welcome to my lands. And we thank you for your assistance. How many of you are there?"

Brittany glanced over her shoulder as more of the Viking rowboats landed ashore. "We are three thousand strong."

Santana nodded slightly. "Can more warriors be sent for? Our initial reports are that our enemy is of massive numbers, more than tripling our own, even with your impressive addition. I fear we will need additional resources."

Both blondes glanced toward each other and smirked again. "Have no fear Catholic." Brittany responded, stepping closer. "We will win your war for you."

Santana bristled and squared her shoulders. "You will assist us in winning our war. We are not to be taken lightly. _I_ am not to be taken lightly! And you will remember your place."

A half snarl, half smile split the tall blonde's face and Santana caught sight of a row of perfect white teeth. The black rimmed eyes of both blondes lit slightly in amusement. "Very well Catholic. But be warned, we are not your humble servants to be ordered about. You are fortunate Sylvester sought to grace you with our assistance. Now…where can we go to get a decent cup of that honey mead your lands are so famous for?"

Santana sighed and motioned for her second in command and cousin, Noah Puckerman, to show the two women and their attendants to where they were to set up quarters. As she watched the two blondes leave, she couldn't help but notice the way they leaned into each other and whispered softly sharing soft smirks and looks.

She shook her head and continued to greet the Danes as they exited their rowboats when they landed on her shores.

xxxx

Later that evening, Santana was taking a stroll about her camp and happened to stop near the tent that was designated as the "pub". She could hear the raucous laughter coming from behind the tent flaps. With pursed lips, she slipped inside the tent, her two guards following closely.

Immediately upon her arrival, the tent fell silent and those of her army dropped to their knees before her. The Danes in attendance simply stared.

"Carry on; I am simply here for a bit of refreshment myself." The brunette said with a nod.

With that, the conversations started again, albeit much more contained. Santana spotted the Danish Captain and her second in command sitting together in a far corner. Another Danish soldier was sitting with them as well, a young blonde man dressed much like the women. She approached the trio and with a nod accepted a seat next to them.

"Welcome Your Highness." Brittany said smoothly. "You have not met Samuel, a close friend and great warrior. Almost as great as Quinn and myself."

Quinn and Brittany shared a smile. Santana eyed them curiously.

"I trust you've found our honey mead acceptable?"

Brittany nodded before tipping her metal goblet back and draining the contents. "Quite. In fact, I insist you have one with us. But you must ask your men to sit with us; I do not like to be hovered over."

The blonde then waved the attending bar keep over and ordered another round of mead for all those at the small table. Drinks were quickly presented and they raised their glasses in a toast of sorts.

"To gutting the bastards and bathing in their blood." Sam stated with a smile. Brittany and Quinn quickly cheered along and looked to Santana and her men to confirm.

Santana cleared her throat slightly. "To finding peace and gaining allies."

Quinn scoffed. "Do you inspire your army with such soft words Your Highness? It is no wonder you are facing invaders. You must be firm and ruthless both now and when you take the throne. Have no fear, we will teach you."

"I hope I will rule with my heart and not my fist as my father does." Santana replied. "Firm yes, but ruthless no. I will be fair and hopefully bring peace to our lands."

"Then I hope you have able guards surrounding you. But I certainly applaud your ambitious goals. They are admirable." Brittany responded, raising her drink.

Quinn continued to smirk. "I will drink to that, admirable ambition. Of course I will drink to almost anything."

Brittany laughed and nodded. She then turned and regarded Santana thoughtfully, who had fallen quiet. "Does our conduct offend your Catholic sensibilities? Are you not damned to hell for sharing a drink with heathens?"

Santana met her gaze and smirked. "Consider it preliminary attempts to civilize you. But I will confess, your heathen qualities will most likely be useful in defeating our enemy. So long as you behave yourselves in my camp you're free to worship any god you chose or none at all."

Brittany smiled and nodded in Santana's direction. "Samuel," she asked, turning to the young man, "have our horses been unloaded from the ships?"

"Yes Captain, all unloaded along with our weapons and supplies."

"Excellent." She replied. "Your Highness, what do you say we do a little scouting tomorrow and size up this enemy of ours?"

Santana nodded. "Seems as good a plan as any."

Brittany finished off her last drink before rising to her feet, Quinn quickly following. "Then we will retire for the evening."

Santana watched the two women leave before turning to the young Dane left behind. "Do they share a tent?"

Sam smirked. "They share everything my lady."

xxxx

The following day Santana found herself with a small squadron of her men along with Brittany, Quinn, Sam, and a few other Danish soldiers riding toward where her last reports of the enemy had been.

Santana and Noah Puckerman rode in front and talked softly with the others trailing behind. "Cousin, how is my uncle?"

Santana glanced sideways and smirked. "Still alive and plaguing our citizens. I love the man as a daughter should but I cannot deny the lands will be safer and more unified when he passes. Unless you of course decide to usurp my throne and drive us all into civil war my dear cousin Puck."

Puck laughed loudly. "Come now, we both know I would empty the coffers within my first year paying off the numerous husbands who would be after my head. I am not fit to rule and I have no interest in the responsibility. I prefer the luxury and enjoyment of the family connection without the restraints."

"You are refreshing with your honesty." Santana replied with a laugh. "Have no fear cousin; I will protect you and your skirt chasing ways as long as I am able. Just hope I do not decide to decline the throne, it would of course then fall to you and you would have no choice but take the responsibility."

"For the love of our merciful God, please promise you will not do that to me!" Puck cried, acting wounded.

Santana laughed before gasping and pulling her horse to an abrupt stop at the sight of smoke billowing from a town a few hillsides away.

"Puck, we ordered all civilians to evacuate these outlying territories did we not?"

"We did," he responded. "But some refused to leave, even after being warned of the dangers."

Brittany then rode up next to Santana. "The fires are too large to be anything but left by a raiding party of the Romanians. Do you wish to search for survivors? Or better yet, do you wish to try to catch up with the enemy and repay them?"

"First and foremost I care for my subjects. We will search for survivors." Without a glance toward the blonde, Santana led the small contingent toward the smoldering town.

Silence fell on the soldiers as they rode into the village. Not a building was left standing. Bodies littered the grounds, most with arrows protruding from their bodies or wounds left gaping. Santana motioned for her men to split and search the area for survivors but it was almost certain there would be none.

Brittany pulled to a stop a short distance ahead of Santana and quickly slipped from her horse. She moved to the body of a small child and knelt on the ground beside her remains. From her position a short distance away, Santana could see the blonde's jaw clenched. Brittany reached a hand and gently brushed bloodied locks away from the child's face. Santana was shocked to see such a tender display.

Brittany finally rose and turned back to her horse but caught the surprised look on Santana's face. She stiffened. "Just because we are heathens it does not mean we are heartless."

Santana just watched, speechless, as the blonde mounted her horse and rode further into the smoldering remains of the town.

xxxx

They continued the search for the enemy force that had so recently ransacked the town but their morale was low as they slipped back into camp without spotting them. Santana went in search of the blonde captain shortly after arriving back at their camp. She couldn't help but think she had wronged Brittany somehow. The look in the woman's eyes at Santana's surprise had stung. Santana felt as if the blonde was disappointed in her for thinking less of her. She wanted to set things right but she wasn't even certain why she cared as much as she did.

Santana narrowed her eyes as she saw Brittany and Quinn sitting alone under a tree near the Danish tents. Brittany's head was bowed and Quinn had a hand on her thigh and was speaking softly to her. The brunette could have been mistaken but she thought she saw Quinn wipe a tear from Brittany's cheek.

The two women looked up at her as the Princess approached. "Captain," she said softly. "I feel as though I owe you an apology. If I have offended you…I certainly did not intend to."

Brittany and Quinn shared a glance and the taller blonde sighed. "We are simply from different worlds and you have your assumptions about me…about us. Just as we have of you and your people. It was to be expected."

Santana shook her head. "It was wrong of me. I know nothing of where you come from, your people, your customs. I am sorry for assuming you were the same as the enemy…barbaric. You have proven me wrong and I am humbled. I hope you can forgive me and I look forward to learning more about your people."

Brittany smiled softly. "Well…isn't this what you Christians are all about, enlightenment? I am happy to have been of service. And yes, perhaps there is much we can learn from each other."

Santana returned the smile, feeling much lighter. She felt herself drowning in those deep blue pools as the blonde continued to smile at her. "Well then let us start now. Will the two of you join me for a drink of our famous honey mead? I believe we could all use a little relaxation and refreshment."

Brittany laughed and stood to her feet, pulling Quinn after her. "My lady, you are a woman after my own heathen heart."

Santana felt heat rising to her cheeks as Brittany seemed to rake her eyes over her frame approvingly. But again, she couldn't be certain and decided instead to just attribute it to the stress of the day.

xxxx

Santana sat musing later that evening as Rachel helped her prepare for bed. Rachel was combing through her long dark hair as the princess let her thoughts wander once again to the Danish captain.

A female warrior was almost unheard of where Santana came from. She herself was of course well trained as the ruler was expected to lead their nation into battle should the need arise. But her army consisted solely of men.

The Danish army had almost as many women as men and to be led by a woman was shocking to the young heir. For men to so willingly follow Brittany could only speak to her merit as a leader and warrior.

Santana found herself thinking over the blonde's features. She was fierce indeed. The black makeup around her eyes with the fur lined attire and impressive battle ax she wielded made her a fearsome sight. But then the memory of the blonde smiling at her under the tree, genuinely smiling with those blue eyes sparkling and Santana found herself questioning her sanity. She found the warrior woman almost endearing.

"What troubles you my lady?"

Rachel's words snapped Santana from her reverie and she shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts. "Nothing important. Just thinking over our new allies. I do not yet know what to make of them. They are heralded to be as barbaric as the Romanians yet today, the captain seemed near tears at the sight of a young child slain in the town we came across. She did not seem barbaric at all. Quite the opposite actually."

"Do you think it is true what they say about her and her second in command, that Quinn?" Rachel mused. At Santana's questioning glance she continued with a blush. "That they are, you know…_intimate_."

Santana blushed as well. "I have heard those rumors as well. But I have decided not to give any credence to idle gossip. Besides, what of it if they are? Perhaps it is a perfectly acceptable custom where they come from. We cannot expect them to act like Christians when they are not."

Rachel nodded and continued to comb through Santana's hair. "It certainly makes you wonder though doesn't it? What it's like I mean, being with a woman."

Santana turned in her chair and gazed up at her servant, shocked. "Rachel, I cannot have that kind of talk. The Pope would excommunicate me for allowing such blasphemous talk and Puck would never forgive me if he had to actually take the throne."

"I am sorry my lady, I did not mean to upset you." Rachel replied softly. "But she is attractive, there is no denying that."

Santana nodded absentmindedly, already thinking of clear blue eyes. She didn't even realize Rachel was still speaking until the servant girl made mention of beautiful hazel eyes.

"Rachel, her eyes are blue."

"Begging your pardon my lady, but they are not. They are hazel. Green with the most brilliant flecks of gold…"

Santana's jaw dropped in a most undignified way. "You are speaking of Quinn, her second in command!"

"Well who the devil were you speaking of?" Rachel returned, almost offended.

Santana laughed. "Aren't we a pair. I was speaking of Brittany and you were speaking of Quinn. We should both say ten Hail Mary's for our wicked thoughts."

Rachel returned the laugh, her cheeks still tinted pink. The two remained silent the remainder of the evening until they both decided to sleep.

xxxx

The next few days passed uneventfully. The soldiers trained and scouts continued to return with updated reports. The enemy had split and another small contingent was camped not too far away from Santana's camp. It was decided they should attack and take out that small contingent to avoid another town being ransacked by the obvious raiding party.

The plans were made and when the time was right, Brittany's army along with a number of the most skilled from Santana's moved into position to surround the Romanian contingent. Santana had been huddled with Noah Puckerman and her other closest advisors when Brittany and Quinn had strode up, awaiting their orders. Santana shuddered at the sight. Both women had blue paint on their faces in what would appear to be slash marks diagonally running from their foreheads to their jaws. The war paint simply added to their already intimidating appearance.

They now sat, awaiting their orders to charge the sleeping camp as Santana made certain all her troops were in position. She eyed the camp just below them from their position on the hill. The men were clearly relaxed and not expecting a battle. Santana smirked.

With a shrill whistle and a wave of her arm, Santana led the charge down the hill. A piercing yell sounded from across the ridge where the similarly blue painted Danes were also riding in for the attack. Their war cries sent a chill down Santana's spine and she sent a quick prayer of thanks that they were fighting on the same side.

Santana wielded her sword with the expertise that came from years of training in anticipation of just such a battle. Puck remained close by her side and the two fought as a unit, downing the enemy with little difficulty. Santana was even able to chance a glance across the battleground and felt a thrill of excitement at the sight of Brittany with her battle ax ripping through the Romanian soldiers.

Santana and the Danes had surrounded the camp and by the time they met in the middle of the camp, the battle had been easily won. The brunette paused to catch her breath as the last man near her fell to the ground. She turned and saw Brittany and Quinn finishing off two remaining soldiers.

Brittany had no difficulty and with an almost wicked grin, buried the Romanian soldier's own sword into his chest. Quinn finished her soldier off as well but was caught by the man's flailing blade as he stumbled to the ground. Her hiss of pain did not go unnoticed by her captain. Neither did the wound to her abdomen.

"Quinn!" Brittany cried, rushing to her side. "You are injured."

The shorter blonde tried to shrug her off with a wince. "It is nothing more than a scratch, I am fine."

Brittany gripped her arm tightly. "You will be tended to. You will be seen by a physician."

She turned almost frantically and caught Santana's eye. "Please, we require a physician. My second is wounded. Please!"

Santana gave a resolute nod and turned to the man closest to her. "Finn, have Chang report to my tent. He is to be there waiting when we return to camp." She turned back to the two blondes in front of her. "My own personal physician will be waiting to tend to you when we arrive back at camp. Can you last that long? Can you make it back?"

Quinn bristled and stiffened. "Of course I can. I told you it was nothing but a scratch did I not?"

She quickly stormed away toward her horse, Brittany following close behind. The taller blonde stopped then and turned back to Santana who was still standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Thank you." Brittany said softly. "She means a great deal to me."

Santana gave a soft smile and a nod. "Of course."

Brittany returned the smile but quickly trotted toward her own horse to follow Quinn back to the camp.

Santana watched her go and felt her belly twisting uncomfortably. She knew then that she longed to hear Brittany utter those words about herself.

xxxx

Quinn growled as Santana's personal physician, Master Chang, pressed a blade to her wound to burn it closed. The wound had required stitches but the Chinese physician insisted on burning the slice wound closed as well to better fight off any chance of infection.

Brittany kept a firm grip on the smaller blonde woman's hand and even winced as Quinn squeezed tightly when the blade was first pressed to her side. The shorter woman was panting by the time Chang finished treating the wound. Finally the two were left alone.

Brittany dropped to her knees in front of the shorter woman where she was perched on the side of a cot. She buried her head in Quinn's lap and wrapped her arms around the woman's hips, careful of her injury. Quinn chuckled and dropped her hands to Brittany's head and began to toy with her hair.

"Stop fussing so." Quinn reprimanded softly. "I told you it was nothing but a scratch. I am fine Brittany."

The captain finally raised her head and Quinn sighed at seeing tears leaking from her normally bright blue eyes. She shushed her and softly thumbed the tears away.

"Please do not leave me here all alone." Brittany mumbled dropping her head back into Quinn's lap. "This is a strange land…I could not bear it if you were not here with me."

"Brittany, I am alright." Quinn insisted. "I promise you, I will not leave you here if I can at all help it. Please do not upset yourself over me. All is well."

Brittany sniffled and raised her head again. "You are my dearest friend…since we were children. I would gladly die for you Quinn. It frightened me to see you injured. I could not do without you."

Quinn smiled and gingerly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "You are my dearest friend as well. So you must be careful, I could not easily do without you either."

Brittany finally smiled softly and rose to sit next to Quinn on the cot. "You are certain you are well?"

Quinn growled and shoved the taller blonde's shoulder playfully. "Stop coddling me! Am I a weakling? We have both suffered much worse so I do not wish to hear any more about it. It is a scratch and it is fine."

Brittany laughed quietly and nodded before her smirk returned. "We could call the Princess's maidservant to tend to you…I've seen the way she looks at you. I think she fancies you."

Quinn scoffed but found herself blushing. "You are a foolish child. The servant girl has barely laid eyes on me."

Brittany laughed and swiftly moved back to her original position in front of Quinn and reached for her hand. "But just one look would be enough to woo even the coldest of Catholic hearts. She is smitten, I am certain of it!"

Quinn laughed and ruffled Brittany's hair as she dropped her head back into her lap. "Since we are speaking on the matter…I'm fairly certain she is smitten with you as well."

Brittany scoffed. "Rachel? Hardly."

"No, the Princess." Quinn replied softly. She smirked when she felt Brittany stiffen slightly and raise her head slowly. "Do not look so surprised. I have seen the way you look at her and I am fairly certain she fancies you as well."

"She would never." Brittany sputtered. "She is Catholic…devoutly so. She would never…"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Do you deny your attraction to her?"

"A blind fool could not deny her attractiveness." Brittany replied without thinking. At Quinn's smirk she blushed. "She is very attractive. You said so yourself the first day we landed on the beach. It was almost painful to insult her about her slight stature but I figured it would be better than letting her know her newest allies were ogling her. She is royalty after all…I assume that would earn us a position in the stockade."

Quinn laughed again. "It would indeed. Perhaps you should challenge her to an archery match…or a sword fight. Something you could easily defeat her in. And as your winnings, you get to bed her. It will be an experience she would never forget…I can attest to that."

Brittany blushed and laughed again. "What can I say; I am irresistible when we've both had too much ale. But I could not do that to her. I could not defile the future Queen. Her God might smite her or something. And I would hate to be responsible for her smiting."

Quinn nodded and pressed another kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Perhaps you should speak to her. She may just be more than willing to be defiled."

xxxx

The following day, Brittany was antsy and so she picked up her bow and arrows and headed out for target practice. Before long a crowd had gathered, including Quinn, who was glad to be up and about but still moving slowly, and Santana's second who insisted on being referred to as Puck. He seemed like amusing company so the two blondes complied. They had a competition of sorts going and none of them noticed when the Princess joined their ranks.

As soon as she cleared her throat, her soldiers dropped to one knee and bowed as they had done in the pub tent. Brittany quirked a brow at the sight but gave a slight nod.

"Impressive." Santana said quietly as she eyed Brittany's arrows sunken deeply into the target they had erected. "I assumed you were only an expert with your battle ax. Your archery skills will come in handy as well no doubt."

"Brittany is better with a bow than anyone in this land." Quinn replied with a smirk. "No doubt she could defeat even your best man. Or perhaps you yourself?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she turned to Quinn, knowing she was being pushed into the challenge they had discussed the evening before.

Santana's pride reared its head and she scoffed. "I may not be able to defeat her with a bow and arrow but a sword…I am certain of that."

"A challenge then?" Quinn called before Brittany could speak. "The best two out of three. An archery match and a sword fight. If a third match is needed, you can decide the weapon. What do you say? There should be terms!"

Santana turned to Brittany and smirked. "Are you up for it, _heathen_?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes and growled. "A challenge indeed, _Catholic_. And just what do you want if you win?"

"_When_ I win," Santana returned with a grin, "You allow me to teach you of my God…consider it another attempt to civilize the heathens."

Brittany groaned, already imagining long hours of boring reading and stories. She caught Quinn's smirk from behind Santana. "And if I win…you come to my bed."

Santana froze. Quinn snorted out a laugh at the sight. Brittany and Santana stared at each other for a few passing seconds until the brunette finally nodded. "Fine." She said softly. "It is a fair trade."

Brittany felt a thrill as she reached for her bow and arrow. With barely more than a glance, she pulled back the arrow and released it sending it sailing into the bull's-eye marked on the target.

Santana paled slightly. She took the bow and arrow in her shaking hands and readied her aim.

"No pressure my lady." Brittany whispered from close behind her. "Nothing but your dignity on the line."

Santana growled and released the arrow. She cringed when the arrow found purchase in the backside of a Danish soldier. The man howled in pain as Quinn howled in laughter.

"Oh…my." Santana muttered. "I am sorry about that. Should I try again?"

"By the gods no!" Brittany cried, reaching for the bow. "I cannot having you taking out my whole army now can I? It is best we move on to the sword fight, I fear for the innocent bystanders. But…consider yourself down one my lady."

Santana sighed and nodded as the blonde smirked. "Noah, have Chang see to that unfortunate gentleman. As for you," she said turning to Brittany, "stop your laughing. If you wore proper armor like we civilized nations, that arrow would not have even penetrated the skin."

Brittany shrugged a shoulder as she pulled her short sword from its sheath on her hip. Santana had already pulled her noticeably longer sword and was in her battle stance. The blonde winked at her as she quickly charged.

Their blades clanged as they volleyed back and forth, both blocking and attacking with ease. An even bigger crowd had gathered to cheer the two women on.

"Impressive." Brittany stated softly, spinning away from Santana's attack. "You can fight at my back any day my lady."

Santana smirked and charged yet again. Their swords continued to sound against each other until Santana was certain she had the upper hand. With one flick of her wrist, her sword slashed against Brittany's bare arm and the taller woman hissed in pain.

"Brittany?" Santana called, dropping her sword and rushing closer. "My God, I swear I meant no harm! Is it bad, let me see! I will send for Chang!"

Before Santana could place a hand on the blonde, she felt herself being flipped onto the ground and the next thing she knew, Brittany's sword tip was pressed into her throat. The taller woman smirked down at her prone position on the ground.

"Your compassion will be the death of you Catholic."

Santana released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding as Brittany sheathed her sword and extended a hand to help her upright.

The two stood close together, their gazes mingling intently. "I shall expect you in my tent after dinner then." The blonde said softly.

Santana could only watch as she and Quinn sauntered away from their impromptu battleground. With a whimper she stormed toward her own tent.

xxxx

Santana shivered as Rachel combed through her hair in her usual manner. Her thoughts were troubled and filled with what was to come that evening.

"Are you really going to go?" Rachel asked softly. "That would be fornication with a heathen my lady."

"I am well aware of that." Santana replied, almost sharply. "But what is worse, fornication or lying? And fornication is no different with a heathen or a Christian. I did give my word. We had a deal, simple as that. I will not be known as someone who goes back on her word."

Rachel nodded and stood back to make room for Santana to rise to her feet. She had eyed the Princess suspiciously as she had picked out her nicest gown to wear to meet the Danish captain. The blue silk and satin hugged her frame and was a welcome change from the armored breastplate the brunette usually wore. Rachel couldn't help but wonder if the woman was looking forward to the attention even if she was afraid to admit it.

"At least I will still have my word." Santana thought aloud. "Who in my camp has not fornicated at some point? At least I will still have my word."

Rachel smiled softly as she began to help her lady dress. "You are quite beautiful." She said quietly. "Brittany is a lucky woman. I only hope she realizes such. If she is unkind to you or mistreats you…"

Santana smiled at her friend. "I am certain I will be fine. Thank you."

She squeezed Rachel's hand before exiting her tents and slipping quietly toward Brittany's quarters.

Santana tried to calm her nerves as she neared the Danish captain's tent. She entered the outer tent flap and passed the tables with maps and reports scattered. Quinn was standing guard at the entrance to Brittany's personal quarters. She smirked at the brunette who timidly approached.

Quinn pulled the tent flap aside and motioned for her to enter, still attempting to stifle a laugh. Santana held her head high as she entered, determined to maintain her dignity. She cast a quick glance around until her gaze fell on the blonde lounging on her cot. Santana almost gasped.

Brittany had none of her intimidating makeup on and her hair was loose and fell in soft waves over her shoulders. Instead of her fur lined clothing, she was in a simple sleeveless tunic with trousers and was actually barefoot. The change was marked and Santana couldn't help but think this blonde before her resembled that of a young child. Nothing like the hardened warrior she had come to expect.

"Hello." Santana said softly.

Brittany glanced up from the report she had been perusing and her gaze widened at the sight of Santana before her in a beautiful gown. She quickly rose to her feet and bowed slightly. "My lady."

Santana felt her nerves rising yet again and she shuffled nervously. Brittany noticed and reached a hand toward her. "Come, sit. Would you like a glass of wine?"

The brunette nodded and accepted the goblet gratefully. She allowed the blonde to lead her to a table in the middle of the room. The only thing on the table was a thick book that Santana squinted to read the title of.

"What is this?" She asked incredulously, eyeing the Bible before her.

Brittany gave a lopsided smile and shrugged. "Your book. You will teach me."

Santana wasn't certain if it was relief or disappointment that flooded her veins. "I do not understand. You won fairly and your reward was…me."

The blonde looked to her feet sheepishly. "It was not fair. I should not have taken advantage of your compassion and kindness. You did not wish to harm me. So…you will teach me your book."

Santana smiled softly at the woman before her. She appeared barely more than a girl without her makeup and weapons. "Alright then…if that is what you wish."

"Let us be clear." Brittany replied abruptly. "I want you in my bed. But never has it been said that I forced someone against their will. I want you…but only if you desire it as well."

Santana stared and nodded slightly. "Thank you. You continue to surprise and amaze me."

Brittany smiled almost shyly and returned the nod. "Well then, teach if you must."

Santana chuckled. "Very well. Come sit by me. Do you read-"

"Of course I read!" Brittany exclaimed, offended. "Just because we are not as _civilized_ as your people, that does not mean that we are ignorant!"

"Latin." Santana continued flatly. "Do you read Latin?"

"Oh." Brittany responded sheepishly. "Well…no." Her gaze remained lowered and she kicked at the ground with her bare foot.

Santana smiled and reached for the blonde's hand. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. Only a handful in my camp are able to read Latin. I simply asked because the book you have acquired is written in Latin. I was curious."

"I thought it looked funny." Brittany replied softly.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and pulled the book closer. "I promise; I will find one for you in your native tongue if you would like. Until then, you will simply have to make do listening to me."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Your voice pleases me. Teach."

xxxx

Hours later, Santana stifled a yawn as she nudged the large book away. Brittany continued to stare, wide eyed. The brunette would have been certain the blonde had stopped listening hours ago had she not spoken up with questions occasionally throughout the "lesson."

"You see, we are not so different you and I." Brittany finally said quietly.

Santana turned to see her, seemingly deep in thought. At her questioning glance, the blonde continued.

"We believe the same thing. A Creator made life and land. We simply have different names for him. And different stories of the doing and what happened after…but not so different."

Santana smiled. "Then perhaps you should teach me as well. I would like that. I would like to learn more of you Brittany Pierce of the Sylvester clan."

Blue eyes sparkled as they met Santana's dark brown gaze. "You would learn our ways?"

"Why not?" Santana laughed. "Am I not already damned to hell for drinking and fraternizing with heathens?"

"That is true." Brittany replied, brow furrowed. "You might as well stay the night and let me show you the more enjoyable of our heathen ways. You are certainly already condemned."

Santana laughed at the blonde's suggestive grin. She shook her head, again reaching for the blonde's hand. "I'm afraid I must go while I have some measure of self control left. Thank you for this evening Brittany. I have truly enjoyed your company."

Brittany smiled and stood to her feet. She squeezed Santana's hand and pulled her to her feet as well. "Quinn will see you to your tent safely."

"Has she been standing there this entire time?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Well of course. She is my second. She protects me in my quarters. She is my dearest friend and most trusted ally."

Santana tried to stamp down the jealously she felt flaring. "Well, next time, she is welcome to join our discussion. No need to stand there bored all evening."

Brittany pursed her lips. "We will invite her in next time perhaps. But for now, she will see you safely back to your quarters."

Santana smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Before she could exit the tent, Brittany grasped her arm and pulled her close. Santana tensed but instead of an assault, the blonde simply leaned and pressed a chaste kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"Thank you for teaching." She said softly.

A flustered Santana quickly scrambled out of the tent and past a smirking Quinn who simply shook her head and followed closely behind.

xxxx

"Will you tell me of your family Brittany Pierce of the Sylvester clan?" Santana asked as the two were wandering through the countryside alone on their horses a few days later. The brunette had requested she ride with her on a scouting mission but truly, Santana simply wanted time alone with Brittany.

She immediately regretted asking the question as the blonde's face grew clouded. "I am sorry Brittany; I did not mean to intrude-"

"No." The blonde said softly. "There is no offense. I just do not speak of it often. I have no family other than Quinn."

"Are you sisters?" Santana asked, embarrassed by the hope she felt.

Brittany smiled again then. "Not by blood. Her mother took me in when my family was killed. My parents were both killed in the Battle of Kent. A battle I believe your father led."

Santana blanched. "Brittany, I…I am sorry. My father did lead that battle. It is not a thing I am proud of. But the stories I hear, your people fought well and bravely."

Brittany sighed. "We were both nothing more than children then. Children forced to bear the consequences our parents brought upon us. You will be fair and just. Had you been the leader instead of your father, my parents might still live. But then Quinn and I might not have grown so close."

They continued in silence for a time; Santana's jealousies stirring once again. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So…" she finally said, breaking the silence. Brittany met her gaze questioningly. "Just how close are you and Quinn? Are you…intimate?"

Brittany blushed. "Well…yes-and no!" she quickly corrected. "She is my dearest friend…closer than a sister. I would do anything for her. I would gladly die for her. And…we have been _intimate_. But we are not in love. Her mother is Chief Sylvester. Yet I am the captain of the army and Quinn supports me wholeheartedly. I could not ask for a dearer friend than her."

Santana was dumbfounded. Most would be jealous and clamoring for the top position yet Quinn did indeed seem entirely devoted to Brittany and more than happy to follow her lead.

"I do believe now I owe her an apology." Santana said softly. "I continue to misjudge you Danes. I will tell her such."

Brittany smiled. "We Danes are an impressive breed. Strong, loyal, passionate-"

"Humble…" Santana interrupted with a laugh.

"No, we do not have the need of humility. It is wasted on our greatness." Brittany replied with a wink.

"No doubt." Santana continued, still smiling. "Well Captain, would you care to put your greatness to the test and race me back to the camp? Let us see whether Spanish stallions or Danish brutes are the better steed."

Before waiting for Brittany's response, Santana kicked her white stallion into flight and with a laugh over her shoulder, took off toward the camp. The blonde grinned, excited for the challenge and quickly set off after her.

Santana did indeed arrive back at camp first, much to Brittany's chagrin.

"We should have made a wager on the race!" Santana crowed as Brittany pulled her horse to a stop seconds after she arrived.

The blonde scowled. "I do not like losing."

Santana laughed at the pout that had formed on the warriors face. It was an odd combination, such an intimidating appearance with a childlike pout. Santana felt her heart clench strangely.

"Perhaps I shall let you win next time…"

Brittany quirked a brow at the brunette's husky tone. Her gaze immediately dropped to full red lips and she whimpered. "Firewood, we need firewood!"

Santana frowned as the Danish captain abruptly kicked her horse back into a run towards the outlying forest, already reaching to pull her ax from its sheath across her shoulders.

xxxx

The next few days passed much the same. The troops trained and continued to scout the enemy. Santana and Brittany both grew restless. They had each caught the other and themselves casting lingering glances. Both would blush and quickly turn away.

Finally, Santana could take no more. She had tried to catch Brittany alone but the blonde seemed even busier than usual. The brunette finally spotted her alone with Quinn one afternoon under the tree the two had been sitting by the day they came across the burned town. They were sharpening their weapons and chatting.

"Captain," Santana said with a shaking voice, "Might I…have a word alone with you?"

Brittany's blue eyes had widened and she visibly swallowed. "Of course my lady."

Quinn smirked and swatted Brittany's ass as she quickly scurried to her feet to follow the Princess.

When they were finally a short distance away from any wandering ears, Santana stopped shortly and turned on the blonde.

"Brittany, you are plaguing me!"

The captain's jaw dropped and she took a step away. "I am sorry…I certainly did not intend-"

Before she could complete the sentence, Santana rushed her and shoved her against a tree, crashing their lips together feverishly. Before the blonde could throw herself into the kiss properly, Santana had pulled away with a whimper.

"I-I am so sorry." The brunette sputtered. "That was highly inappropriate. I should not have…that…"

Blue eyes widened again as Santana forcefully grabbed her leather tunic and jerked her forward, kissing her again.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and held her tightly, kissing back before her thoughts could catch up to her lips.

"Spirits, stop my lady!" she cried, finally pushing Santana to arms length. "What are you doing? I am not complaining by any means but…what the devil are you doing?"

Santana seemed to gather her wits and she looked up into Brittany's wide eyes. She sighed and felt tears stinging her eyes. The blonde eyed her curiously and took a step closer. "Santana…"

The brunette tried to turn away but Brittany kept a firm grip on her arms. She raised one hand and softly brushed away a tear that had leaked from Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered. "I…I cannot stop thinking about you. I shouldn't…but I cannot help it. I have tried, God knows I have. I do not even know what to, _how_ to…but I _want_ to…oh, God help me."

Brittany smiled and gently cupped Santana's face in both hands. "My lady, are you trifling with me? Do you truly…desire me?"

Santana willed herself to meet the blonde's gaze and she felt herself melting at the hope she saw reflected in those bright blue eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "More than that I believe."

The captain smiled again, tenderly. "I had hoped so. But I dared not…I am not Christian and I would never…I do not wish to cause trouble…but-"

"Do you feel as I do?" Santana interrupted. "Am I alone in this or-"

Brittany quickly silenced her by pressing their lips together again. "You are not alone." She breathed, finally pulling away again. "I meant what I said in my tent that night…I want you. But I would never force you. I care a great deal for you…"

Santana felt her heart sore at the words so like the ones she had longed to hear that day on the battlefield when her jealousies over Quinn were still fresh. She smiled and dropped her head to Brittany's shoulder, which in turn, caused the blonde to wrap her arms securely around her.

"I care a great deal for you as well." The Princess muttered softly.

Brittany tightened her hold on Santana and pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed and the brunette felt her smile against her skin.

"So," the blonde whispered. "What do we do now?"

Santana half groaned and half laughed. "Get to know each other better?"

Brittany chuckled. "I know you my lady. I know you long to right the wrongs of your father. I know you seek peace and justice. I know you have a kind heart and beautiful soul. And…I know you are the most beautiful creature I have ever clapped eyes upon."

Santana's breath hitched as she looked back up into the taller woman's eyes. She felt a smile tugging at her lips. "And I know you are brave and loyal. And so much more than I originally thought. My beautiful heathen…"

Brittany laughed at the brunette's words. "Come to my tent tonight."

Santana's breath caught again. Brittany tightened her grip and made certain the brunette had her full attention. "Come to my tent. I would never harm you my lady. I will protect you and care for you. I will love you. Just think on it before you decide. I will not push you. But I cannot think of anything or anyone I desire more…"

Santana groaned again. She tightened her own grip on the blonde. "I will think on it Brittany. I must think…"

"I understand." Brittany responded quickly. "And I will respect your decision. If you choose not to come I will not trouble you further."

Santana nodded against Brittany's hold. She pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's jaw before rushing away.

xxxx

Santana found herself pacing in her tent later that evening. Rachel had tried to calm her but she could not even hold her attention for more than a few minutes. She tried to reason with herself. She could not ignore all she had been taught and give herself to a nonbeliever and a woman no less. But she also could not ignore the stirring she felt deep within her soul. She ached for the blonde woman. There was no other way to describe it.

And so, without a glance back toward Rachel, Santana squared her shoulders and made her way to Brittany's quarters. The blonde was leaning over reports and maps on her desk with Quinn and Sam on either side of her. At the sound of Santana's entrance, Brittany's head snapped up and their eyes met.

"Leave us." The blonde said quietly.

Quinn smiled softly while Sam simply looked confused. They left silently, leaving the two women still gazing at each other intently.

"I did not think you would come." Brittany whispered.

Santana glanced down, suddenly shy. "I could not stay away. But…I do not…" She trailed off with a shrug.

Brittany tilted her head slightly and smiled at the usually calm and collected royal so nervous before her. "I will be happy to simply sit with you and talk. You do not have to be nervous or afraid. You are not afraid of me are you? Please do not be afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you." Santana quickly replied. "Just…out of my area of comfort. This is all wholly new to me Brittany."

The blonde nodded. "I have spoken the truth with you my lady. I desire you but I would never force you or pressure you. I will be patient. If it is courting you require…I will pick you flowers and I will sing to you. I will even learn to read your Latin book if you would like."

Santana laughed and felt her anxieties melting. At the sound of the brunette's laugh, Brittany shrugged sheepishly. Santana finally moved from her position at the entrance and stepped closer to the blonde, taking her hands in her own.

"You certainly are something special." The Princess said with a squeeze of their hands. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, name it."

Santana smiled at Brittany's eagerness. "Would you…would you take down your hair and…remove the blackness from around your eyes?"

Brittany's smiled faded, looking almost stricken, and Santana quickly proceeded, hoping she hadn't hurt the blonde's feelings. "I love you as you are…fierce and strong. But the night I think I began to fall in love was the night I first came to you and you were…soft. I am nervous, that I cannot deny. I have never done this before Brittany. If you could-"

Brittany silenced her with a tender kiss. She pulled away and with a small smile, unhooked her sword from her belt and then reached to loosen her hair. She then stepped to a wooden bowl on a small table in the corner and proceeded to wash her customary makeup from her face.

Brittany finally turned back to Santana, once again appearing far more innocent and young without the Danish warrior style. Santana stepped forward and reached a hand up to gently cup the taller woman's cheek.

"You are beautiful." She whispered.

A blush crept into the blonde's pale cheeks and she smiled before slowly bringing their lips together. "I would never harm you. I will be…gentle."

Santana smiled again and let Brittany lead her to the small cot.

xxxx

Rachel slipped into the outer section of the Danish captain's tent. She was met by Quinn Fabray standing guard outside her personal quarters. The shorter brunette stopped abruptly at Quinn's fierce gaze.

"Pardon me." Rachel said softly. "I am simply checking on my lady's welfare. I may not be a warrior or even very strong but if your captain harms her…"

Quinn smirked and shook her head slightly. She held a single finger to her lips and glanced over her shoulder. Rachel frowned and moved closer to where Quinn stood guarding the entrance.

"Is everything alright?" Rachel whispered.

"Listen for yourself."

Rachel nodded and frowned as she listened intently. She heard Santana cry out but she did not seem to be in pain. The shorter woman glanced at the blonde beside her.

"Is that…is that natural? Is it supposed to sound like that?"

A smile split Quinn's face and she nodded. "Do none of you Europeans know the pleasure of sex? Have no fear. Your lady is quite alright. Brittany would never harm her." At the sound of a breathy moan, Quinn smirked. "In fact, it is safe to say she is more than enjoying herself."

Rachel could only nod as the noises further in the tent continued.

xxxx

A while later, Santana smiled as she felt Brittany press a kiss to her bare shoulder. The two were cuddled together under blankets on the blonde's cot. Brittany was curled around the smaller woman and holding her tightly. Santana turned so they were facing each other and pulled the woman closer. Brittany returned her tender smile.

"It is a generous God you serve, to share you with me." The blonde whispered, softly grazing Santana's back.

The brunette sighed contentedly. "I am very grateful he has allowed our paths to cross."

Brittany grinned mischievously and slipped a thigh between two tan legs. At Santana's moan, the blonde pressed herself even closer. "I only hope he has granted you perseverance and patience because you are now saddled with me for as long as you will have me."

xxxx

Thanks again for indulging me. The second half will be up probably tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and favorites and whatnot. I appreciate it! There is a lot going on in this chapter but like I said, this was purely for fun. I don't own anything. And woo, welcome back Glee! :) And by the way, how the heck do you spell Coach Beiste's last name? Bieste? Beiste? No idea.

The days that followed found Santana and Brittany spending more and more time together. They spent their nights together either in Brittany's tent or Santana's. The brunette had even gone to great lengths to befriend Quinn, who found the whole situation amusing.

The shorter blonde finally put Santana's mind at ease and assured her that she in no way objected to their relationship and was happy as long as Brittany was happy. When the princess wrapped her in a firm hug, Quinn was tempted to growl and shove her away but Brittany's tender smile at the sight left her rolling her eyes and patting Santana's back with a smirk.

Neighboring allies continued to join Santana's ranks. However, scouts continued to report that even with their increasing numbers, the enemy forces still largely outnumbered their own. Brittany sent word back to Chief Sylvester that more forces would be required if they could be spared, knowing they most likely would not arrive in time. The Romanian army seemed to be gaining strength as it was finally confirmed that the Swedes had in fact joined their ranks.

It was this new information that led a small group from Brittany's army to stage a coup of sorts. This handful of warriors fell in line behind Shannon Beiste, a brute of a woman. She was more than twice Brittany's size and decided to challenge the young blonde's command.

The challenge came as she, Quinn, and Santana were dismissing the troops from their afternoon practice sessions. Beiste and her followers approached as Brittany was catching her breath from a practice fight with Quinn.

"Is there a problem?" Brittany asked coolly.

Beiste squared her shoulders and grunted. "The problem, _Captain_, is that we are traitors! Our cousins the Swedes have joined ranks with the Romanians. We however have aligned ourselves with the very nation that sought to overthrow us just a few short years ago! Have you forgotten your roots? Your parents died fighting the very whores you now take to your bed."

Brittany hissed and stepped closer to the large woman. "You will watch your tongue. I am Captain here and you yield to me. The Swedes are the traitors and will be slaves to the Romanians if God forbid they are successful."

"You even pray to their god now do you?" Beiste replied with a smirk. "You are not fit to lead us. You have forgotten that we do not bow to anyone…least of all these cowards. We will join the Romanians and crush these European pigs."

"You challenge my command then? And you all join her willingly?" At the larger woman's nod and her followers' agreement, Brittany reached for her sword with a sigh. "Very well then. Pick up your weapon Beiste."

Brittany turned to where Quinn and Santana were standing. Without meeting either of their gazes, the blonde tightened her forearm guards and gripped her sword.

"Quinn, should she defeat me you are in command. Crush them."

Quinn gave a resolute nod and gripped the sword on her hip. Santana clenched her jaw. Before she could reach out to Brittany, the taller blonde looked up and smiled quickly. "I do love you Catholic."

The blonde quickly turned back to Beiste who was standing ready, her own battle ax in hand. The larger woman smirked and spun the ax in her hand before charging.

Brittany spun away from the arching swing of Beiste's ax and grunted as she threw herself into delivering her own blow. The sword glinted off of the large ax, sparks flying. They continued to swing and block each other's blows until with a twist; Brittany's sword was wrenched from her grip. Beiste smirked and charged, ramming her shoulder into the smaller woman's stomach.

Brittany grunted and felt herself lifting off the ground. Beiste twisted her hand in the blonde's tunic and threw her as if she weighed no more than a feather. Brittany winced as she landed and rolled. She barely had time to steady herself before she saw the large woman swinging her ax toward where she was sprawled on the ground.

Brittany heard Santana shout and rolled out of the way seconds before the ax split the ground. She flung herself toward the larger woman but was met with a stinging backhand. Brittany spit blood from her mouth with a growl.

They squared off again, Beiste with her ax and Brittany eyeing her sword on the ground over the taller woman's shoulder. Beiste charged and swung again. Brittany rolled out of the way and with a well placed kick, the ax flew out of her opponent's hands.

They fell into hand to hand combat and Brittany once again found herself being tossed around by the much larger woman. With a groan, she pushed herself from the ground and wiped the stream of blood from her lip. As Beiste charge again, Brittany used her momentum to swing herself onto the large woman's back, shoving her into the ground.

The blonde swung her legs around Beiste's neck and clenched tightly. The woman struggled to force Brittany to release her grip but she soon was unable to fight as the lack of oxygen left her losing consciousness. The blonde refused to release until she was certain the woman was subdued. She finally released and rolled away, Beiste still unconscious on the ground.

Brittany pulled herself to her feet and glared down at the woman before bringing her gaze to the rest of the Danes who had betrayed her. She was trembling with rage and exertion. "Kill them all."

Quinn and the rest of those gathered who were loyal to Brittany quickly corralled the traitors and drew their weapons to carry out their Captain's orders. The blonde turned on her heel and strode toward her tents, Santana quickly following after her.

Brittany was still shaking as she threw the tent flaps aside and entered her quarters. She winced as she felt her bruises starting to form.

"Can you believe them?" The blonde called to Santana, who she had heard enter behind her. "She actually had the nerve to question my authority. And to speak of you the way she did…"

Brittany spun toward the brunette and her jaw dropped at the sight of Santana quickly disrobing. "W-what are you…?"

"You are alright?" Santana asked quickly, stepping out of her gown. Brittany whimpered and nodded, wide eyed. "Good. If she had truly injured you I would gut her myself. But as it is…all I could think of was being between those thighs myself."

Santana forcefully shoved Brittany backwards and fell on top of her on the cot, quickly reaching for her belt. She pulled herself up just enough to wrench the blonde's tight pants down her legs before crashing their lips together.

Brittany whimpered as the brunette slid down her body and positioned herself between the blonde's legs. As Santana's mouth connected with her center, Brittany threw her head back with a moan.

Quinn burst through the tent flaps seconds later. "Are you injur-oh my…I will report back later."

Brittany frantically waved her away with one hand as she fisted the other in brunette locks and the blonde exited as quickly as she entered, the Captain's moans following her.

xxxx

The Romanians were finally within reach and in an advantageous position for Santana and the Danes to attack. The sea was closely bordering their camp and plans were made to advance. Santana was to take half of the army and attack from one side, Brittany and the Danes were to attack from behind. They were still outnumbered but with the option of splitting the enemy in half they were hopeful of their chances to defeat the Romanians.

Plans were made to attack the following morning. Camp was somber that night as they prepared themselves for what was to come. Brittany found herself drawn to Santana's tent as was quite usual. Upon arrival, she squared her shoulders and dropped to her knees in front of a surprised Princess.

"I wish to commit to you."

Santana eyed the blonde curiously. "Brittany, what do you mean? Are we not committed to each other already?"

Brittany reached for Santana's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "If I am to die in battle tomorrow, I wish to be eternally tied to you. I would like to commit to you in my Danish custom."

Santana felt her heart swell and she dropped to her knees as well. "Yes. I would like that as well."

The blonde smiled brightly. Quinn, Sam, Rachel and Puck were quickly called as witnesses as the two committed to each other under Danish custom. Their palms were sliced by a blade and after joining hands and so mixing their blood, Quinn wrapped a silk cord around their hands.

"I promise to love, protect and serve you as long as I draw breath." Brittany said reverently. "I pray to the gods for an honorable death in battle. But if I survive this fight, I am yours for as long as I live. If I die, I commit my soul to yours to travel the afterlife together for all time."

Santana felt tears gather in her eyes. "I pray to my God for a long life with you. But if you are granted your honorable death in battle tomorrow, I pray to be taken as well, for I am certain I could not survive without you…nor would I want to. I commit myself to you for all time."

Their night was spent reaffirming their love and forcing thoughts of the impending battle out of their minds.

xxxx

Santana and her army stood at the ready as Brittany and the Danes prepared to circle the encamped enemy and hopefully end the matter for all time. The Danes had their blue war paint splashed across their faces as they proudly marched to their positions.

Santana and Brittany shared a loving gaze and nod before they separated.

"All will be well, you will see." Puck said softly as he watched the Danes exit from view to circle around the massive enemy encampment.

Santana clenched her jaw and nodded. "I hope you are right. For the sake of our people, I pray this enemy is defeated. I will gladly sacrifice myself if there can be peace in our lands."

"Do not get yourself killed foolishly." Puck said with a smile. "There is a certain Danish captain who could not do without you."

The brunette met her cousin's gaze and smiled. "Thank you for standing with me as a witness. I know our religion does not condone our union but…I love her."

Puck nodded. "And I love you. You are all that is good and just in this world. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I pray you both will live to see it."

"If I do not…you will make a good king someday."

"Bite your tongue heathen lover." Puck replied with a smirk before moving into position.

xxxx

The two armies attacked ferociously. Santana led the larger portion of the army into the heart of the enemy with Brittany and the Danes attacking from the rear. Enemy scouts had no doubt informed the Romanians of the impending attack but they grew complacent with the ease of their previous victories and were unprepared for the enthusiasm of both armies.

Santana and Puck fought side by side as the European forces tore through the front lines of the Romanians. The brunette swung her sword with precision and soon the enemy was scrambling to retreat anywhere they could. They were met with the sea to one side, cliffs to another, and the pursuing army to the third.

They left few survivors as they fought through the masses. The contingent of Romanians had been split from those at the south that were still battling the Danes and quickly begged for mercy. The European army shouted with triumph and began to round up those who had been kept alive.

Then came a report that the smaller contingent of Danes was not having as easy a success. Santana felt her blood continuing to rush through her veins.

"Come! We must aid those who traveled to aid us in our time of need! Rally men, the battle is not yet over!"

The forces drew ranks and quickly set out to assist the Danish army. Santana slung a bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder as she thundered out ahead of her army on her white stallion.

xxxx

By the time the alarms had sounded that the Romanians were under attack, the southern portion of their army had time to gather themselves and were mounting a defense to the Danish attack. The Swedes soon rounded to reinforce the floundering Romanians and the neighboring forces locked into battle.

"Traitor!" The captain of the Swedish army called as he closed in on Brittany and her troops. "You dare side with those who sought to conquer your lands a few short years ago! You will die a traitor's death. And when we are through with you, we will pluck out your eyes and remove your feet so you are forced to wander the underworld crawling and blind for all eternity! You are cursed!"

Brittany smirked and twirled her ax in her hands as she squared off against the Swedish leader. He was similarly dressed and tall with long flowing blonde hair and held his own large battle ax. The two could have passed as siblings as they prepared to fight to the death in a foreign land.

The blonde woman glanced around quickly and saw the Swedish forces circling, protecting their leader as he prepared to battle. She saw Quinn and Sam fighting and struggling to break through to aid her. With a wicked grin, she and the Swedish captain rushed each other.

They fought and spun, their ax blades clanging. The Swedish captain hissed as her blade glanced off of his arm as they twisted. He countered quickly and Brittany barely had time to raise her own ax to shield from the blow. She shielded herself but the blow sent the edge of her own ax digging into her shoulder and she growled before spinning away again. They continued to swing at each other and Brittany found she had little trouble avoiding the man's blows.

A quick glance over her shoulder showed Quinn easily downing an opponent but her back was left open to attack. Brittany's gaze widened as she saw a Romanian rushing her friend's unprotected back. With a spin and a thrust, the blonde flung her ax and grinned in satisfaction as the blade landed squarely in the soldier's chest.

Quinn sent a grateful smile as they both continued into the fray. Brittany pulled her sword and continued to battle the Swedish captain. He finally dropped his ax and pulled his own sword. She caught him give a nod as he glanced over her shoulder and Brittany sensed someone approaching from behind. She quickly spun, thrusting her sword into the belly of a Romanian who was attempting to surprise her. With a growl, she pulled her sword free as he fell to the ground.

She quickly attempted to spin back toward the Swede but he had advanced while she was distracted and with a snarl, her thrust his own sword into Brittany's abdomen. White-hot pain seared and she gasped for a breath as her own weapon slipped from her grasp.

He smiled as he twisted the blade in his hand. "When I am through with you, there will be nothing left for your whore princess to claim. And then I will find her and rip her in half when I mount her."

Brittany clenched her jaw and groped blindly for anything to use to strike at the man before he pulled the blade from her and she sank to her knees. With a smirk, he delivered a backhand, sending her sprawling onto her belly, her back to him. Her hand fell on a discarded knife and with a yell she gathered her fading strength and threw herself back toward the Swede and buried the blade into his thigh.

She tried to pull the knife out and strike again but man growled and pulled the blade out himself. He grunted through the pain and kicked out with his injured leg and Brittany found herself on her stomach again.

The blonde struggled to push herself to her knees, determined that she would not die flat on the ground with her back to her enemy. She heard the Swede laughing behind her as she steeled herself for the final blow. Her thoughts were of Santana as she squared her shoulders.

Brittany glanced up and felt a smile form at the sight of that very woman atop her white stallion, her army behind her, thundering toward the battle. She was a vision with her dark hair flowing and a fierce expression on her face. Brittany felt peace at the thought of Santana being the last image she would see before being plunged into the afterlife.

Brittany watched as Santana swung a bow from over her shoulder and fixed an arrow preparing to take aim, still stop her stallion. She vaguely felt a laugh bubbling in her throat at the memory of their archery match. She closed her eyes, waiting for the Swede to deliver the blow until she heard a strangled choking sound from behind her. The man fell, an arrow lodged firmly in his throat.

Santana leapt from her horse and rushed to catch Brittany before she could fall back to the ground. The brunette held the injured woman securely and twisted so that Brittany was leaning against her in her lap. She cradled the blonde tenderly.

"San…"

"Hush Brittany, stay still." Santana scolded. "I will get you out of here."

Brittany smiled through a grimace. "I do not understand…the bow and a-arrow…you were terrible at camp."

Santana seemed distracted as she glanced around for assistance. "Honestly Brittany? You choose this moment to concern yourself with that?"

The blonde nodded and reached to brush a strand of dark hair from Santana's grimy, bloodstained cheek. The brunette blinked rapidly and smiled. "I wanted you to win."

Brittany smiled again.

"As sickeningly touching as that is, now is not the time." Quinn muttered, dropping to the ground next to the two. "We must get her off of the field. Over there."

Santana seemed to regain her senses and nodded, following Quinn's line of vision to a secluded spot under a tree away from the ongoing battle. The blonde gripped one of Brittany's arms, Santana the other and together they scooped the woman from the ground and dragged her toward the tree.

They settled her down as gently as possible and Santana resumed her position, holding her tightly. Quinn set about to ascertain the severity of the wound.

"It is nothing but a scratch." Brittany said softly.

Quinn did not look amused. "You were run through with a sword; it is hardly just a scratch."

"A flesh wound then." The blonde replied, her voice fading.

"Where is Chang?" Quinn hissed, pressing her hand to Brittany's abdomen.

Santana glanced over her shoulder as if hoping the man would magically appear. Turning back she sighed. "Most likely back on the front lines tending to our wounded."

"Fuck!" Quinn scowled. "It is bleeding badly. We will need to burn it closed."

The blonde quickly ran off to gather supplies to start a fire and tend to the wound. When she returned with a torch she quickly held her knife blade into the flame until it was glowing hot.

"Brace yourself, this will hurt." Quinn said softly. Brittany nodded and Santana tightened her grip on the injured woman. The blonde tried to swallow a scream as the hot metal was pressed into the wound but she could not stop herself from crying out.

Santana held her tightly and pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple. She felt her heart drop as the woman fell limp in her arms. "Brittany? Brittany!"

Quinn reached out and placed a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder. "It is alright. She merely fainted from the pain…but do not use that term when she wakes. She will be horribly embarrassed."

Santana eyed the unconscious woman intently as if making certain she was still breathing. Quinn shook her shoulder slightly.

"Help me turn her, we need to burn the exit wound closed as well."

Santana nodded and helped hold Brittany. She winced as the skin sizzled from the hot metal. Once finished, Quinn helped settle Brittany onto the ground and glanced back toward the battlefield, just then remembering the battle still raged.

xxxx

Brittany moaned and blinked her eyes open. As her vision cleared, she could make out Santana leaning over her and smiling tenderly.

"Good morning." The brunette whispered.

"Morning? The battle was yesterday? I have been asleep a whole day?"

Santana chuckled. "Three mornings ago actually. You have been unconscious the three days now. And I am sorry to tell you that your dreams of an honorable death in battle will have to wait. You are going to be just fine."

Brittany closed her eyes tiredly with a smile. "So we are both alive and we are joined…married as your people say."

"Are you disappointed?"

The blonde forced her eyes open and she met Santana's worried gaze. She reached a hand and cupped the brunette's tan cheek. "Far from it. I think dying old and gray in bed with you will be a far superior death."

Santana smiled brightly and leaned to press her lips to the blonde's. She pulled back abruptly when Brittany gasped. "Are you alright? Shall I call for Chang?"

"Did we win? Is the battle over? What of Quinn, is she well?"

Santana quickly soothed the woman from her panic. "All is well. The battle was won and the Romanians have been soundly defeated. Quinn is quite well, standing guard as always. Samuel is well too…and Puck. Overall it was a resounding victory."

Brittany seemed to calm then and she settled back against the cot. "I am glad."

xxxx

Brittany leaned heavily on Santana as she was helped back toward her cot. They had been on the move for the last few days, heading back to the city to report to Santana's father the King. He was ordering their return for a full report and to congratulate them on their victory. The camp was quickly reconstructed less than a day's ride from the castle but Santana refused to continue further, worried Brittany was tiring.

The blonde refused to appear weak in front of her army and insisted upon riding her own horse and walking without aid. It was only when she was alone with Santana or Quinn that she would allow assistance.

"Does it still hurt?" Quinn asked from the blonde's side as Santana helped her settle.

"I was run through with a damn sword, of course it hurts!" Brittany hissed. "Not to mention I have been jostled about on the back of a clumsy beast that is intent on stepping in every rut and hole."

Quinn smirked. "Someone is cranky. I will go round up some strong ale to ease the ache. That is if you feel safe being left alone with her?"

At Quinn's question, Santana smiled and nodded. "Her bark is worse than her bite; you should know that as well as anyone. We will be fine."

"You like when I bite." Brittany mumbled, already drifting into slumber.

Quinn snorted at the brunette's blush. She quickly exited the tent leaving the two alone. Santana perched next to the blonde on the cot and tenderly brushed blonde locks from her pale forehead.

"Stop fussing." Brittany whispered.

"No." Santana immediately replied. "Have you forgotten you are my soul's mate? I will tend to you. Stop being stubborn."

Brittany cracked her eyes open again and smiled softly. "Soul's mate…I do like the sound of that."

Santana returned the smile and pressed their lips together. "We will be back at my father's castle tomorrow. You can rest properly then. He wishes to thank you and your people personally. Without you Danes we could not have protected our lands and forced out the Romanians."

"You slight statured Europeans did your part…but we Danes carried the day of course."

"Your humility is astounding." Santana said with a chuckle. "But yes, you did help us greatly. And my father will reward you. What would you like as your reward Captain?"

Brittany smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around Santana. "You. On a silver platter…preferably naked. But a chest full of gold would suffice. Oh, and a new horse, one that is steady and not determined to hit every gully and hole."

Santana laughed and swatted at the blonde's shoulder. "I told you to ride in the wagon but no; the Captain must not appear any less than immortal. Even with severe injury. Your people love you; they would not think less of you if you needed a little rest and care. You are not invincible."

"I am with you." Brittany said, her expression serious. "I can do anything with you by my side. Even address a king and claim his daughter as my own."

Santana gazed into Brittany's bright blue eyes, both brimming with sincerity. She pressed her lips to the blonde's again. "I am already yours. My father will not condone our relationship Brittany. But I do not care. I am yours. I will leave Europe if I must. I will go home with you. I do not care where we are Brittany, as long as I am with you."

"You cannot leave Europe Santana." Brittany replied seriously. "You are to be Queen. You cannot abdicate the throne, your people need you!"

"They need a just ruler, whether me or someone else. But I need you. Brittany if you go back to your land I want to go with you. Or you could stay here…but I would never ask you to give up your home…"

Brittany smiled and cupped Santana's cheek. "My lady, we have time to discuss this and make a decision. I will not abide by any decision that separates us. You will come with me or I will stay here. It is simple enough."

"I love you Brittany Pierce of the Sylvester clan." Santana whispered.

"And I love you." The blonde pulled Santana closer and pressed their lips together again. "All will be well, you will see."

Santana smiled. "Puck said the same thing."

"Then he is a wise man." Brittany said with a chuckle.

Santana nodded. "Brittany, I am sorry to worry so. It is just that my father…he will not approve-"

"Then we will not tell him." The blonde reasoned. "I will remain by your side as your bodyguard, your servant if I must. But I will remain by your side. Do not worry so. I have decided to die old and gray in my bed…with you. I will settle for no less."

Santana smiled again and settled next to Brittany on the cot, cuddling close.

xxxx

"Hello father, my King." Santana said solemnly with a deep bow. "We have returned as you requested, victorious in defending our nations. This is Brittany Pierce of the Sylvester clan, captain of the Danish army. She and her people were instrumental in our victory."

The King sat upon his throne looking both bored and angry. He stroked his graying beard, a stern look on his face. King Lopez pushed himself to his feet and stared down at his daughter, her head still bowed before him at the bottom of the stairs, Brittany a few steps behind her. Puck and Quinn were standing side by side behind her.

"So this is the heathen who aided us." He said coldly as he descended the stairs.

Santana glanced up at the man and narrowed her eyes. "Heathen or not, she and her army are to be praised and rewarded."

"I shall be the judge of that!" The king bellowed. "The heathen nation has our gratitude. But this woman…she dares to step foot before me after what she has done!"

Santana felt Brittany tense behind her and took a step closer to her father. "What has she done other than help protect you and your sovereignty? If not for her and her people we would be bowing to the Romanians at this moment!"

"And you!" the King continued, turning to Santana. "You dare address me after you shame me? I will not stand for this. You dare bring that heathen here and parade her in front of me after you fornicate with her! You dare dishonor me?"

Santana paled. "Father…"

"I have no daughter! You are dead to me and you are disowned! If you remain in my home it will be as a servant and nothing more. No heathen-loving whore will ever inherit my throne! And as for you," he said, stepping closer to the defiant blonde. "You are hereby under arrest. Guards!"

A swarm of soldiers descended on Brittany and grabbed her roughly. Quinn pulled her sword and prepared to charge.

"Quinn no!" Brittany called. "You will stand down! Santana…she will need you, watch over her until I can again."

Quinn clenched her jaw and growled. With a nod she sheathed her sword. Brittany seemed to relax at the sight.

"Father…Your Highness, I beg you, do not do this!" Santana cried. "Please-"

The King swung and slapped Santana, the sound ringing throughout the hall. "You will bite your tongue whore!"

Brittany yelled and began to struggle against the soldiers holding her. "You will pay for that old man! Mark my words I will make you pay for that!"

She was still yelling and fighting as the guards dragged her away.

xxxx

Santana was unceremoniously escorted to her private room and was ordered to remain there. A guard was stationed outside her door to be certain she did not attempt to leave.

She was pacing her room when she heard the door open. Puck stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Noah, what of Brittany? Is she alright?"

Puck sighed and moved further away from the door. "She is in the tower."

Santana nodded, expecting as much. The tower was where all deemed to be criminals were held pending trial or execution. She looked on expectantly.

"She is to be executed tomorrow at noonday, by hanging."

"Tomorrow." Santana whispered, sinking down into a chair. "That does not give me much time…I must get her away from here. Puck, you must help me!"

Puck clenched his jaw. "I cannot Santana. I must follow my King's orders and he has ordered me to oversee the execution. I am to inherit the throne now, thanks to you. Someone must remain in His Majesty's good graces otherwise when he passes our country will be thrown into civil war without an heir. This is your fault!"

Santana shot to her feet with a growl. "Puck you do not mean that. I know you do not. You know as well as I do that my father is an evil man. Brittany and the Danes helped save our country. She does not deserve this and I will not stand for it!"

"Santana you have no power, not anymore!" Puck replied. "There is nothing to be done. Do not fight your father on this and my may in time forgive you."

"I will never forgive _you_ if you do not help me!" Santana cried. "You are as close to me as a brother. You know I love her! Please Noah."

Puck sighed and turned back to the door. "There is nothing I can do. Brittany is to die tomorrow. You would be wise to accept that and not cause trouble."

As her cousin exited the room and the locks slid back into place securing her in the room, Santana let out an unearthly scream. She spun in anger, looking for something to throw, anything she could break. Before she could reach the vase her eyes had fallen upon, an arrow came slicing through her open window and lodged in her bedpost.

Santana gasped in surprise. The arrow was still quivering from its lodging in the thick wood. She looked closer, seeing something attached to the arrow and she rushed forward. A note unraveled around the arrow shaft.

_I will come for you. We will get her out. Be ready. Q._

Santana smiled at the note and tried to calm her nerves and rest knowing she would need all her strength and wits.

xxxx

The morning came and Santana found herself still locked away in her private chambers. From the position of the sun, the brunette knew the time for Brittany's execution was growing near. If the shouts and cheers from the streets were any indication, Santana assumed the festivities that came with a public execution had already begun.

She ran to her window and tried to get a glimpse of the square down below. The gallows where Brittany was to hang were in view to Santana's left. The platform was still empty, that the brunette was grateful for.

As the cheers got louder, Santana craned her neck and saw soldiers pushing their way toward the platform. Before she could spot Brittany, a commotion from the hallway sounded.

The locks were pulled and the door was thrown open and Quinn rushed in, sword in hand and bow across her shoulders. "Come, hurry. They are already bringing her from the tower; we do not have much time."

Santana nodded and followed quickly, barely sparing the downed guards at the door a glance. They rushed down a number of corridors until they made their way outside. Santana looked around and realized they were along the outer wall where guards would be on the lookout for attacks outside the city walls.

"I hope you have a plan of some sort." Santana hissed.

Quinn glanced back over her shoulder and smirked. "Of course I do. You do not think Brittany comes up with all the clever battle plans alone do you?"

Santana smiled for the first time since arriving back in her father's castle. She followed Quinn but felt her blood drop at the sight of a European soldier stepping in front of them. Then the soldier lifted the faceguard from his helmet and winked.

"Samuel!" Santana sighed with relief. The man nodded and Quinn again turned around with a smirk.

"We relieved the perimeter guards of their duty. Do not worry…we did not kill them all."

"At this point I do not care." Santana replied. "They protect my father who endangers Brittany. I no longer care for their safety."

The cheers continued and Santana watched as Brittany was led up the steps to the platform. She growled at the sight of Puck standing next to the executioner. His armor was polished and the golden eagle emblazoned across his breastplate was impressive. His cape billowed in the breeze as Brittany was placed into position and the noose secured around her neck and her hands tied behind her back.

"We must hurry." Quinn said. "Are the others in place?"

"We have not heard from Arthur. Without him we cannot be certain our exit will be available. He has not given the signal." Sam replied.

"We cannot wait for them!" Santana cried. "The noose is already around her neck. We must act now."

Quinn nodded. "Take your position Sam."

Santana watched as her father moved to the balcony overlooking the square. "Citizens!" he bellowed. "I give to you the heathen Brittany Pierce! She has corrupted your beloved princess and left her unfit to rule. She must be punished! She is to hang for her sins and burn in hell for all eternity!"

With her father's nod, the executioner moved to his position and gripped the lever to drop the platform out from under the blonde. Brittany stood still, gazing out across the crowd.

"Go now!" Quinn called with a wave her arms. A shrill yell sounded and Danish soldiers seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"Do it now!" the King called. "Kill her!"

The executioner gave a nod and pulled the lever. Brittany dropped and began to struggle against the rope.

Santana yelled as the Danes rushed the platform. "Quinn, give me your bow!"

Quinn stopped abruptly and with a growl, she slung the bow from her shoulder and threw it to Santana with an arrow. The brunette took aim as Brittany continued to kick. Santana sent up a quick prayer as she released the arrow.

Brittany dropped to the ground as the rope holding her was severed. Santana watched her land and begin to cough before she quickly rushed toward her.

"No!" the King yelled from his position. "Stop them, kill them all!"

The guards rushed to fight off the Danish attack but the surprise turned out to be too great. Santana fought to get to Brittany who was still prone on the ground, her hands tied behind her back. She finally was able to break free and drop to a knee beside her.

"Brittany?" Santana quickly cut the binds around the blonde's hands helped her sit. "Are you alright?"

Brittany sat up and gripped Santana's shoulders. The brunette winced at the redness to the blonde's neck from the rope but Brittany paid no attention. "I am fine. Are you? Has anyone harmed you?"

Santana laughed. "I am not the one who was swinging from a rope. I am fine. Hurry, we must go."

Santana helped pull Brittany to her feet. The blonde was still moving somewhat slowly due to her injury from the previous battle but she picked up a sword and quickly helped Santana ward off the attacking guards. They saw Quinn waving from a short distance away and rushed toward her.

"Come," Quinn said when they reached her. "Sam has learned Arthur has been killed. We must make our own escape. Our horses are waiting by the south gate near the river. We will need to acquire another horse; two people on one will slow us down."

"But the rest of the men," Brittany cried. "We cannot leave them here!"

Quinn gripped her arm and pushed her in the direction of the horses. "They know to make their own escape Brittany. We are all to meet up by the glade a short ride from here. But we must go now or this will have all been in vain!"

Santana held the blonde's free arm and also motioned her forward. "We must get out of here Brittany, please."

Brittany gazed into Santana's dark eyes and nodded. The brunette smiled and the three rushed to where their horses were waiting. They saw the horses where they had been left and quickly made their way to them. They stopped short however when Puck moved in between them, a sword in one hand and the reins to his horse in the other.

"Puck." Santana said firmly. "I love you dearly, you know this. But if you try to stop us, I will kill you."

Puck eyed her, as if determining the truth in her statement. He finally smiled. "You are a horse short. You cannot get away if your horse is slowed down with two riders. Take mine."

Santana gasped and felt tears stinging her eyes. As Puck sheathed his sword, he stepped closer, extending the reins to his horse.

"Oh for God's sakes, hurry. Take the damn horse!" Puck said with a shake of his head.

Santana rushed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her head. "Be careful cousin."

Santana pulled away with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you. I have always said you would make an excellent king someday…prove me right."

"I still hate you for forcing me to be a responsible adult you know." Puck said with a smirk. "And you," he said, turning to Brittany, "take care of her. I will hunt you down and kill you if I hear she has been harmed or mistreated."

"I would hope so." Brittany replied. "And you have my word. Thank you."

Puck nodded and stepped out of the way as they mounted their horses and prepared to make their escape. "I will see you again someday Santana. When all this is behind us and peace comes again. You will be welcomed back into the kingdom when I have my say."

Santana smiled from her position on Puck's horse and nodded. "I look forward to it…Your Highness."

Puck shook his head as he watched them ride hard out of the city and toward their freedom.

xxxx

They pulled their horses to a stop once they neared the glade and were certain they could stop and rest. Santana and Brittany immediately jumped from their horses and rushed into each other's arms.

"Are you certain you're not harmed?" Santana cried, holding Brittany tightly.

"I am fine, thanks to you." Brittany replied with a kiss to Santana's head. "You should apologize to my soldier with the arrow wound to his ass. You did that on purpose. I'm certain I've never seen an aim that good."

Santana laughed and pulled away slightly. "I told you I wanted you to win."

Brittany nodded and kissed her solidly. When she pulled away, the blonde turned to Quinn and pulled her into her arms. "Thank you. Thank you both."

Quinn smirked and shrugged her off. "It was nothing."

"So what now?" Brittany asked, her gaze flickering between Quinn and Santana.

"Now we wait for the rest of our men to arrive." Quinn said quietly. "Then we go home since we are so obviously not welcome here any longer."

Brittany eyed Santana worriedly as Quinn's words settled. She sighed and pulled the brunette into her arms again. "I am sorry it turned out this way Santana. You have only just arrived home and are now forced to leave again. I am sorry."

"I do not care Brittany." Santana replied firmly. "_You_ are my home. I am happy so long as we are together. I do not care where we are."

They waited until more Danes filtered in. Finally they were certain there were no more soldiers to return. They quietly made camp, protected by the forest and glade swamps around them. Santana and Brittany slept, secure in each others arms.

xxxx

The following morning the group was deciding their next course of action. Many of the Danes wanted to return home to their families immediately; which was understood. Some wished to remain and seek revenge on the King who had dishonored them.

They were still discussing when they heard a single horse approaching. They quickly drew their weapons and watched as the rider came into view.

"Rachel?" Santana called incredulously. "What in the name of all pure and holy are you doing here?"

Rachel smiled as she slipped from the horse and rushed Santana to hug her. "You are still my lady are you not? I wish to come with you. I cannot stay there Santana."

Santana hugged the woman back before pulling away. "What news? What have you heard Rachel?"

"You are both wanted for treason…and you as well Quinn." Rachel replied, glancing to the blonde. "Your father wishes to wage war on your people for the disgrace but even he knows the kingdom is weakened from fighting off the Romanians. So he is determined to raise taxes and draft more soldiers to restock the army. There is a bounty on all of your heads."

"Then we must go." Santana said sadly.

Brittany stepped closer and dropped a gentle hand to the brunette's shoulder. "Santana, you cannot abandon your people. You would never forgive yourself. I know you and I know you love this place and your people."

"Well what else am I to do?" Santana replied sharply. "You cannot stay here and I will not stay without you. I will go with you to your homeland."

"Or," Brittany responded with a mischievous grin, "We can stay and give your father hell."

Santana, and some of her soldiers, looked at Brittany as if she had lost her mind. "Those of you who wish to return home, you are free to do so and there will be no dishonor. Those of you who wish to remain; we might be able to do some good here yet."

"Brittany what are you talking about?" Santana asked, strangely excited by what the blonde was insinuating.

Brittany turned back to Santana and reached for her hand. "Your people are going to need you more now than ever. I say we remain and attempt to help them anyway we can. They will be taxed; we will rob the coffers and return what we can to them. They are attacked, we will attack in return until your cousin takes the throne and you are safe again."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "You have lost your mind Brittany. You have the chance to go home, safely, and have a normal life, treated as a hero. Yet you would give that up to stay here and live the life of an outlaw?"

"Have I not said that my home is where you are? You are not the only one willing to give up your home to be together. Besides, I have grown to love this land. And you love its people so therefore, I love them too. Plus I would like the chance to repay your father for slighting you. I told him I would make him pay and I will."

Santana laughed again and gazed up into Brittany's sparkling blue eyes. "Is this really the life you choose? You will stay here, with me, and execute vigilante justice against my father, always hunted until the day he dies?"

Brittany smirked. "It sounds like fun to me. I love a challenge."

Santana pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "I do love you. The fact that you would stay here with me…I do not quite know what to say."

"Just say you know where we will be able to find a ready supply of your honey mead." Quinn said dryly from the side. "If I am to remain in this god-awful place, I will require much ale and mead."

"I second that!" Sam called. "I have always wanted to be an outlaw…women love dangerous men!"

Brittany and Santana laughed and glanced around at those who remained with them. Most of the Danes would return home but some would stay.

"Well," Santana said, addressing the group that remained, "my fellow traitors and outlaws…welcome. I have no idea what the future brings. But I am looking forward to finding out with all of you."

Brittany and the rest gave a cheer before mounting their horses. They were not certain where they were heading, just that they were determined to wreak havoc on the King and his army.

"Will you teach me to use a sword?" Rachel asked Quinn timidly as they rode away from the glade. "I wish to earn my keep and be useful."

The blonde smiled. "I will teach you the sword and anything else you desire to know my lady."

Rachel blushed but returned the smile with a nod. "I shall look forward to it."

Santana and Brittany rode out in front of the group. "Are you certain you know what you have gotten yourself into?" Santana asked as they continued on their way. "It is not too late to return home with the rest of the Danes."

Brittany smirked. "I find I was meant for the life of a traitor and outlaw. Heathens are well suited to such a life."

Santana laughed. "Yes of course. But what of your Chief Sylvester? Will she not be angry when you and her daughter do not return, along with a number of her soldiers?"

"I think she will understand. She is a bit of an outlaw herself. She murdered the previous chief so that she could assume command. She probably will be relieved Quinn and I have not returned to threaten her rule."

Santana nodded thoughtfully. Brittany continued before she found her own words. "Do not concern yourself with that my lady. We have a King to ruin and mead to find. There is much to be done."

"There is indeed." Santana replied. "There is indeed."

With a smile, the brunette spurred her horse on and the rogue group of outlaws continued on their way. Within a month the group had nearly doubled in numbers as Europeans joined their ranks to seek their own form of justice against the King.

A city of sorts was constructed deep in the forest and served as the camp for the small army. What goods and money they stole from the army, they shared with the common townspeople. They were as loved by the people as they were hated by the King.

Puck continued to serve the King and ordered the arrest of any from the vagabond army. The bounty on Santana and Brittany's heads continued to rise but no one was willing to turn them in. With a shake of his head, Puck began to hammer a new Wanted poster to a tree outside of a small town he and his men had reported to in order to collect the King's taxes.

Before he could secure the poster with Santana and Brittany's faces on it, an arrow whizzed through the air and was lodged into the tree securing the poster, between Puck's fingers. He stepped away, startled and quickly glanced over his shoulder. Seeing nothing he looked back to the arrow and shook his head with a laugh.

"Nice to see you too Santana!" He called into the empty forest. He waved; certain he was still being watched, before mounting his horse and continuing on his way.

Santana watched him ride away, Brittany close by her side. "Someday." The brunette said quietly. "Someday I will see you again cousin."

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. "Are you alright?"

Santana nodded and graced the blonde with a bright smile. "I am fine. He is a good man…I hope he has not forgotten."

"I am sure he has not." Brittany said quietly. "He must remain on the King's good side or he will be banished as well. But soon. Soon your cousin will take the throne and you will be safe again."

Santana smiled. "Perhaps. The things we have done cannot be easily forgotten by the crown or the other royals. We may never shed our outlaw status. Even so…I have never been happier."

Brittany tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear. "I must agree my lady. This life suits me."

Santana laughed as they mounted their horses. "You do love trouble. What do you say to a race back to camp? Loser must prepare, serve, and feed dinner…naked."

The blonde growled at Santana's low tone. "That sounds-hey!" with a laugh, Brittany watched Santana already kicking her horse into a gallop, determined to win the race. She quickly spurred her own horse on, not too concerned with beating the brunette back.

She did end up defeating Santana in the race and arrived back at camp before the brunette. "You cheat." She called, watching Santana drop from her horse laughing.

"And yet you still won." The brunette replied. "Or perhaps I let you win yet again?"

Brittany scowled at the thought. "You did not! I won fair and square. Didn't I? Santana you wanted to win did you not?"

"Oh love, I have already won. I have you." Santana replied tenderly. "And with you eyeing me naked all night I am bound to be pleasured before I even finish preparing the first course which will then leave you to do all the actual work."

Brittany's jaw dropped as she watched Santana saunter toward their shared hut, the sounds of their friends laughing in the background. "Oh…you are clever." The blonde laughed and followed the smirking woman into their home.

A/N – Thank you for indulging me. I seriously could not even sleep until this was written for some odd reason. It kind of turned into Robin Hood there at the end. It was just for fun and completely made up. I don't own any of if. And now, back to Sins of the Father. Thanks!


End file.
